DBZ R
(Intro) “ Rise and Shine Junior“ Ranch Said “ I’m up I’m up!” Junior said “My mom made breakfast it’s pretty good” Ranch said as Junior got out of bed Junior went to brush his teeth after he brushed his teeth and washed his face Junior downstairs Junior saw everyone eating their breakfast quickly except for lunch Junior ate politely “ So Junior tell us a little bit about yourself you seem to be having a good time here so far “ Lunch said “ I‘m enjoying being here on earth again I might even permanently stay on earth “ Junior said Junior started to prepare his breakfast “ Wow I never thought he had such good manners we all know he’s a Saiyan Hybrid But one with this much manners wow “ Lunch said in her head Junior made boiled egg and spinach for himself “ Hey Um Junior I think that you should probably stay here in this house for a while “ Lunch Said “ Ok sure only if I get some homework done” Junior said “Well of course “ Lunch Said When Junior prepared his breakfast he ate it but he kept his mouth closed and ate it slowly Ranch and Raditz kept on eating it fast Lunch was surprised when Ranch And Raditz we’re done eating Junior finished his breakfast “ Thanks Lunch” Junior said “ Hey um Junior “Ranch said “Yeah “ Junior said “ What do you want to do” Ranch asked “ Well I’m out of ideas what about you” Junior said “ Well I was thinking we could watch a movie “ Ranch Said “ Sounds good to me “ Junior said “Hey Dad Can we watch a movie “ Ranch asked “ Um sure I guess “ Raditz said Ranch and Junior went upstairs and went to their bedroom to watch a horror movie Meanwhile at Goku’s house Goku was focusing on his energy Back to Ranch and Junior As they were watching the horror movie Ranch got really scared So Ranch cuddled with Junior “ I’m Scared” Ranch said “ Ranch I don’t think we Should watch that movie anymore “ Junior said “Good call “ Ranch Said Junior and Ranch then aciddently held hands together “ Hey Ranch wanna play hide and seek “ Junior said “ Yeah! Why didn’t you say so a long time ago “ Ranch Said “ Ok I‘ll count to 20 1,2,3” Junior said As Raditz walked by and went downstairs Junior kept on counting 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 , 19 and 20 ” Ready or not here I Come “ Junior said “ Looks like she‘s pretty good at this “ Junior said “ Wait I can sense her ki “ Junior said Junior used Instant transmission to teleport to where Ranch was hiding “ Gotcha!” Junior said As Ranch aciddently fell off the attic she was about to land unto the ground he screamed in fear but greatfully Junior saved her by using instant transmission to catch her in his hands And then safely landing her unto his feet Raditz And Lunch run upstairs “Is everything alright “ Raditz said “Is anyone hurt” Lunch said “ I Almost got hurt but if weren’t for Junior I would‘ve gotten hurt “ Ranch said “ Sorry I gave you a heart attack Everyone “ Junior apoligized ”You better be because if anything happens to my little girl I hold you responsible “ Raditz said Junior gulps Raditz turns And walks away “ Sorry about that he can be rude sometimes “ Ranch Said “ It’s okay I‘ve experienced it before ” Junior said “ What else do you want to do” Junior asks “ Um lets prank trunks it’ll be funny” Ranch said At Capsule Corp ”Lets put some Hot Sauce in his food “ Junior said “This Will be Awesome “ Ranch Said Junior poured some Hot Sauce on his food and Then they wait until Trunks comes downstairs he goes to eat his sandwich when trunks takes a bite Trunks goes jumping Up and Down and then he goes to the bathroom Junior and Ranch both laugh at Trunks “ We got him good I mean how can he even fall for that” Junior said “ When Trunks comes back he‘ll probably be cry ing to Bulma “ Ranch Said the two of them Laugh “ Oh Junior you’ve made this day ever” Ranch Said “ Hey I’m Just Glad That I made your day” Junior said As Junior And Ranch Fly Back home “ Hey Junior We will talk about this when we get inside “ Ranch Said as they flew back home they flew into their bedrooms Raditz and Lunch “ No Buts Did you two go flying off “ Raditz Said “Yes “ Both of them said “ Ranch you’re Grounded for a week and you talk with me “ Raditz Said “ Wait! Ranch doesn’t deserve this I told her that we could prank people and I know and I should be more responsible But Don’t make her Grounded do it to me Instead “ Junior said “ Fine how about you sleep outside for a week “ Raditz Said “ DAD!!!” Ranch yelled “ Ranch it’s ok I guess i take the blame for this “ Junior said “ Oh and also you’re a disgrace “ Raditz said “ I don’t care what you do to me just don’t give her any trouble “ Junior said Raditz Ki Blasts Junior unto the ground “ NO!!!“ Ranch yells out The hole through Junior’s chest was painful for Junior Junior coughed out blood he was in serious pain Ranch was about to run and save Junior But Raditz stopped her “ Dad, Why you are killing an innocent boy “ Ranch Said Junior struggled to back up Ranch cried tears started dropping from her face After that Week.... “ Hey Runt it’s time for you to get out “ Raditz Said Junior walked up to Ranch’s Room “ Hey Ranch” Junior said “ Are you Okay “ Ranch said “Yeah It was a painful blast though “ Junior said “ I need to take a shower “ Junior said “ You need to recover Junior “ Ranch Said “Noted “ Junior Said Junior Took a Shower it hurt a bit but not too much after Junior was done his wound started to heal Junior had brought some Senzu Beans Junior ate one when he was done recovering Junior got back to his full strength and then as he kicked back up “ Are you better now “ Ranch said “ Yeah my power is back up “ Junior said “ Oh thank Kami you’re alright “ Ranch Said “ When your dad threw that blast it was almost as if he got a power raise “ Junior said Junior turned around “ That’s Insane “ Ranch Said “ I know “ Junior said “ Your father is getting stronger “ Junior said “ Is he stronger than you “ Ranch asked ” Let me check no not even close “ Junior said “ Has my dad gone through a secret training or has he just put all of his power into that attack “ Ranch said “Hey Ranch in the meaning time we should probably find your father” Junior said “ Wait a minute Raditz was wearing a Majin symbol on his forehead Which means ” Junior said “ Which means what” Ranch Said “ Ranch stay here i’m going to go deal with him” Junior said “ Junior, Please Be Careful “ Ranch said “I Will” Junior said Junior flies downstairs ” RADITZ!!! YOU‘RE GOING TO PAY FOR THE THINGS YOU’VE DONE TO ME AND HER “ Junior said as Junior Tackled Raditz and then Junior tackles him into a tree and then another tree and then he Roundhouse Punches Raditz In face Raditz gets back up and goes into his Super Saiyan 3 state “ Raditz let me demonstrate 12% of my power SSJ3 Raditz tries punching Junior In the gut but then Junior dodges And then Junior Punches Raditz in the gut causing a powerful shockwave Raditz goes out of his Super Saiyan 3 form Raditz vomits out his Saliva when he stops Junior grabs Raditz‘s hair drags his face unto the Ground and then throws him into a tree Raditz falls unto the ground Junior teleports onto Raditz having his heel on Raditz‘s throat Raditz‘s Majin mark disappears Then Junior gets his heel off Raditz’s Throat “ Crap my Armor is gone but at least I’m alive “ Raditz Said Junior then teleports to Ranch’s room Ranch hugs Junior Junior hugs her back both of them have smiles on their faces and then they went to bed together again and that’s the end